Screwed Love
by Aburrid0
Summary: Prologo Aburrido, un demonio mercenario, que en otro día más de trabajo, se embarca a Venezuela a llevar un paquete,


p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Cap1: Mi error/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Odio mi vida, sigo aqui por culpa de mi estupidez, y descuido, pero no debo dejarme llevar, recuerda tu objetivo, Aburrido, llevar a este niño con su papa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Aburrido:/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" Me recuerdas ¿por qué tenemos que hacer una misión de escolta a un niñato y aún más, llevarlo a otro país? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"¿? (/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Voz femeninastrong): /strongEl Jefe quiere fortalecer lazos con personas influyentes antes de que caiga el país./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"¿? (/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Voz masculinastrong): /strongGazi. Entiende que no vamos para divertirnos, simplemente llegaremos, entregamos al chico y nos vamos, no quiero relacionarme con este tipo de gente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Gazi: /span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Por favor, Doll, es mi primera escolta en otro país, quiero disfrutarlo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Aburrido: /span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Dejálo, no ha podido llevar bien lo de esa extranjera/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Doll: ¡/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Calate!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"A la hora de la verdad ni yo estoy comodo en ir a otro pais, mejor sera acabar rápido con esto, ya casi llegamos a nuestro transporte. Nuestro recorrido es de gran tamaño, de Colombia a Perú, de Perú a Chile y de Chile tomaremos un avión a Brasil y por ultimo entraremos a Venezuela por la red de túneles que tenemos en toda latino América, un viaje largo muy asqueroso que solo muestra que tenemos dinero para gastar en recursos, pero siendo un niño, y siendo una ruta "segura" la frase "los padres aran todo para ver a salvo a sus hijos" suena en mi mente, mientras me paguen, no me importara mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bogota, tierra linda 20/12/XXXX/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Doll: /span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Bien mocoso, nos vamos de aquí, despídete de la sociedad/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"¿? (/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Voz infantil masculinastrong): /strongPor última vez, soy Daniel, y será mejor que me trates bien, porque si no, no habrá dinero/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Doll: /span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Para lo que me importan los bolívares, quédatelos, los necesitaras/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Daniel: /span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Como te a trev… (es interrumpido)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Aburrido: /span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Los dos, dejen las tonterías, Daniel, ve adelante y por favor deja eso si no quieres que tengamos problemas con… los… ya sabes/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Daniel: /span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Los vagabundos, dilo, creo que ellos ya están mal como para que les importe la verdad, aparte ¿por qué no trabaj… (interrumpido)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Gazi:/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;" *Tapando la boca del niño con la mano*, de acuerdo nos vamos/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Gazi empujo al chico a la bam antes de que las personas de aquí nos linchen o nos roben por dar papaya. Bien de aquí hasta Peru son unos buenos dos días y algo, Lima aqui vamos./span/p 


End file.
